


A Giant for the Night [M4F]

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Ass Play, Breast Play, F/M, Giant Fetish, Impreg risk, Macrophilia, Monsterboy, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Thighjob, fairy tale, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: Gentle giant meets small woman. They try to make things fit.
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 4





	A Giant for the Night [M4F]

**Author's Note:**

> Note to performer: I depict the woman (the listener) as small/tiny/wee. However, she is well of age and sexually experienced. This is not a DD/lg scenario. If anything, the giant succumbs to her feminine power, even though he is physically "superior" to her.  
> Also, I use a rather formal style of speech like you might encounter in a classic fairy tale. Please feel free to edit/redact/improv the lines to suit your speaking style. Have fun!
> 
> SFX cues are all optional. If you would like to incorporate them, I have include Freesound links (all under Creative Commons 0 license) in the endnote. Thank you!

Title: A Giant for the Night [M4F]

Written by: Reddit user u/POVscribe. For erotic performance on Reddit only. Performance on any other venue prohibited without explicit permission from author. Please tag me in Comments with your fill. Thank you!

Tags (amend/trim as appropriate): [M4F] A Giant for the Night [Monsterboy] [Strangers to Lovers] [Giant fetish] [Macrophilia] [Size kink] [Magic spell] [Heightened senses] Literally [Monster cock] [Appreciation] [BJ] [Throatpie] [Breast play] [Pussy licking] [Ass play] [Thighjob] [Tight fit] [Creampie] [Impreg risk] [Fairy tale] 

\+ + + + +

Script: "A Giant for the Night" [M4F]

[Optional SFX: Wind faintly howling, small feet crunching on grass or gravel]

[SFX: Loud knock on wooden door. Pause. Wooden door creaks slowly ajar.]

(Quiet but deep voice) Yes? Who knocks?

[pause]

(Still quiet voice, as if trying not to frighten listener) No… this is not the way back to the village. Far from it. Are you lost?

[pause]

I see. You took a wrong turn at the fork, lass. I would show you the way back, but it’s already nearing sundown. You won’t make it back before dark. It’s not safe out here.

[pause]

(hesitantly) You… may take shelter in my shed for the night.

(apologetic tone) No… it’s better you don’t come into my cabin. I am sorry. 

I don’t mean to be inhospitable, but my appearance will frighten you.

No, I am not an ogre. Yet still, I know my appearance will frighten a wee lass like you.

But no matter. Here is the key to the shed. There is a straw mattress and blankets for sleeping. 

You go there and make a fire for yourself. I trust you know how to do that, like a good girl?

Good. I will bring you some hot food and some drink in a little while. Once the sun is set. So you won’t have to see me and be frightened.

No, no, I promise you. It is for the best. This is not the time to be a curious little cat.

Go on now, lass… [optional sound effect: wooden door shuts firmly]

BREAK

[Optional sound effects: heavy footfalls on leaves, walking like from the main cottage to the shed. Footfalls stop, sound of a tray, bottle, etc. being placed on doorstep]

(calling out) Girl. Here is some food, and drink. Wait until I’m a distance away before you retrieve it.

Good night.

[Optional sound effects: heavy footfalls walking away, fading out]

BREAK

[Optional scary sound effects: Can be anything like thunder, wild animal noise, etc.]

[Sound effect: Wooden door of main house quietly opening and shutting.]  
{Imagine: She’s frightened and has come to your large but rustic cabin -- it’s just one big room and you are sleeping in your giant’s bed by the far wall. She comes up close to your bed and just waits there, not sure what to do. It’s dark in the cabin, so everything is in silhouette.}

(Sound of tossing and turning. You are sleeping soundly, but with your keen sense of smell, you detect her wonderful feminine scent. Gradually you come to awareness…)

(Sleepy but flustered voice. You've been thinking about her since she arrived.)  
What…? Girl? What… What are you doing in here?? I told you to stay in the shed.

Oh… you are frightened? That’s right, you must not be accustomed to spending the night in the woods.

No, I don’t tend to lock my door. I never have a problem with intruders.

Why? Because… the people nearby know not to come by unannounced. 

[pause]

No!! No, don’t strike the match! Don’t light the lam…

(growling) No!!! I told you not to do that, girl!

[slightly longer pause as she appraises you.]

Oh… you’re… you’re not frightened? Well, as you can see, I am not an ogre. But I *am* a giant.

How tall? I am 8 and a half feet tall.

[pause as she moves the gas lamp slowly down your form, from head to toe.]

No… I am not always like this. When I was young, I fell in love with a girl, who in fact was a witch, but I did not know that at the time.

I wronged her, and she cast a spell on me. Each month, for the 3 nights leading up to the full moon, I would take the form of a giant.

In every other way, I am a normal man, but she made sure I can never mate for life with a woman. For what woman would want to be with a man who looks like a freak of nature for 3 nights every month?

You… you don’t think I’m a freak? That is kind of you to lie, girl.

[pause]

Well, I don’t believe you. But no matter. By sunrise, I will be back to my original form.

What…? You… you can’t stay in here with me tonight. I promise the shed is perfectly safe. Just lock the door securely. It’s impenetrable.

Why can’t you stay here? Because…

(soft sad voice) Because… are you of age, girl? 

Then, I will tell you. Normally my libido is already quite strong. But during these 3 nights, it is heightened three-fold. 

I don’t trust myself to be in an enclosed space with a female at night during this period. In fact, I never have. I wouldn’t want to somehow hurt you despite myself.

No… no, it has never happened. Because I have always secluded myself these 3 nights every month, for more than a decade now.

Yes, of course, I have been with women over the years. However, I cannot mate for life with anyone. It is unthinkable that a good woman would be accepting of my curse.

[Pause. She is protesting that she absolutely cannot sleep in the shed.]

Well… you can sleep here, and I can sleep in the shed. Would that be suitable?

[pause]

Oh, I see. You mean you don’t want to pass the night alone. I misunderstood you.

Well, it would not be suitable for you to share the bed with me. I can make a pallet on the floor, and you can have the bed. All right?

[pause. She is putting the lamp next to the bed and is getting in the bed with you. She’s been thinking about you since she first saw you, too.]

What…? What, girl? You can’t… You are so tiny next to me. I could crush you in the night. I am a very heavy sleeper, especially during these nights.

Oh, oh… (kissing noises… growl, moan, etc)

Girl, you know not what you do. You are too sweet, too fetching.  
I am not able to refuse you. But… (more kissing, more insistent)

Oh, God forgive me, your scent is so sweet… (moan, kiss, whimper etc.)

This is another side effect to my state. My sense of smell is heightened. 

Actually, *all* my senses are heightened. And sensations, too. You have been warned, girl… (kissing continues)

Yes… undo your smock and untie your blouse. You have to do it. I won’t be your aggressor.

Mmmm, these full breasts, these tiny nipples, oh God!

(moan like you’re taking an entire breast in your giant’s mouth) Mmmm, your breast is so soft, yet so firm…. (soft sucking sound)

Your skin is sweet and salty at the same time. The smell of your skin and your sex is driving me mad, girl.

Here, let me kiss your other breast… (kiss, suck, moan, etc)

I adore your breasts. Could you feel me admiring your form when we first spoke…? (continue to kiss, suck, …)

Yes, yes, I was. You were so pretty. You *are* so pretty. Your strawberries and cream complexion. Your dainty stature with the ample bosom, tiny waist, wide hips… a nubile fantasy materialized at my door.

And now you are in my arms. And you came to me willingly. Knowing what I was, *how* I was. (choke of emotion, or lustful gasp -- you decide)

I can spend all night adoring these breasts. Allow me, please… (if you feel like it, make like you’re kissing and sucking her breasts back and forth a couple of times.)

[pause]

Hmmm? Well, yes, of course, I’m hard. As I said, my libido is enhanced at this time… (moan, still kissing/nuzzling)

You… you want to see my cock? I… I don’t want to frighten you. My cock is also... enhanced during this time.

If you are sure, girl. You should know that no one has seen my, well, “giant” cock. Except me, of course…

Here, if you want… just put your tiny hand on it, on top of my blanket. Feel first.

Isn’t it… isn’t it grotesque? You’re not alarmed?

Yes, I suppose you could say it’s a “monster cock”. (soft laugh) That would not be untrue during these days and nights.

You… you want to see it up close? Are you certain...?

All right, then. Let me lie back… (rustle of covers)

Yes, if it doesn’t frighten you, let me draw down my blanket.

Mmmm, your hand is so warm… it feels wonderful.

Yes, I'm sure I am dripping with arousal. You excite me, girl.

Oh God, your little tongue… so warm and wet. (long stifled moan)

Yes, lass, just that, your kitten tongue licking the full length of my shaft… mixing your saliva with my precum… so good.

[pause, with some moans as she’s doing this to you. Imagine how small her tongue is in relation to your giant’s cock… feel free to improv language.]

Here, turn your head a bit so I can see your lips in the lamplight.

Mmmm, yes… wrap your dewy lips over the head of my cock. Oh fuck, is it a trick of the light, or is your mouth barely able to fit over my cock head?! Fuccckkk! (groan)

Yes, girl, let me see you wet your lips. Mmmm, yes… oh, God, yes, suck and lick me, yes, yes, don’t stop…

Do you realize this is the first time my cock is being loved in my cursed state as a giant? In a way, I’m a virgin. (shy chuckle) Oh… fuck… oh God.

[pause with groans/grunts/improv as she’s trying her best to blow your giant’s cock.]

Mmmm, your mouth seems to have gotten a bit more used to me. You are finally able to fit my cock head in your tiny mouth now. 

Just leave me in that wonderful place for a moment and let your tongue massage the underside of my head. Yes, the frenulum… the little ridge there. I want to savor this moment forever, so good.

As I told you, I have never been able to make love during these nights. If I never see you again, I want to make the most of it…

Your neck feels so dainty underneath my hand. I don’t realize my own strength at times. Let me know if I am too rough with you.

But know that if I am being rough, it is due to passion and excitement. I would never want to hurt you. You are precious, girl.

[pause, sounds, improv etc]

Yes… please, if you can, try to relax your throat. Yes… like that…. Wonderful. I can tell you have sucked cock before, you wicked girl. (sweet, knowing chuckle)

Oh God, you have a third of me in your mouth now… let me look at you.

Fuck, that’s a beautiful sight. It’s almost surreal, watching my thick cock disappear into your small face. (moan)

Oh, girl, continue your slutty sucking that way, and I won’t be able to hold back.

[pause. She’s telling you she wants to swallow.]

Is that the truth? Well, girl, I believe you that you love to swallow, but you may not be able to handle my volume. It is quite copious.

(gasp) Oh, God! How can you have half my cock in your mouth now? Oh fuck, that does it! 

("giant" growl, overcome with passion) Suck my cock, girl, make me cum!

[improv. Work up to a noisy ORGASM worthy of a giant.]

(afterglow moan) Oh fuck… oh, my lovely girl… that was wonderful. You worked my cock so expertly.

Oh, look at your pretty face… just a tiny bit of my thick cum on the corner of your lip. How fetching. 

Indeed you swallowed a 'gargantuan' amount of cum.

Come up here and kiss your giant. [soft kissing. Improv tasting your cum on her lips if you want, or not.]

All right, lass. Shall we have a rest now… (soft kisses and whimpers. You are sated, for the moment)

[pause]

Hmmm...? You want me to lick your little pussy, kitten? Well, yes, of course… 

Let’s loosen these bottoms of yours, then. (rustling of clothes)

No, I am not tired. Remember what I said about my libido during this time. If anything, you have awoken me.

Mmmm, let me kiss my way down your delectable body… of course, that won’t take long since I’m more than 3 feet taller than you. (soft laugh)

(trail of kisses and moans)

Part your thighs for me … my, my, I can see how you glisten even in the dim lamplight.

Here, let me… mmmmm, girl, your nectar is so sweet!

[improv cunnilingus sounds, as long as you’d like. Feel free to add dialogue, or just make noises.]

Here, drape your soft thighs over my big shoulders.

Does that please you … How I can suck on your entire cunt in my mouth at once?

Are you relishing the feeling of being devoured by a giant?

I can suck on your clit, tongue-fuck your pussy, and probe my tongue in your bum (or arse) without even moving my head.

Here, my sweet girl, take hold of my huge head with your tiny hands and direct me how you like.

What's that? You want me to finger you? With pleasure...

Here, feel my fat finger in your pussy -- it's nearly as big as a normal man's cock, doesn't it? (self-satisfied chuckle)

Oh...? A finger in your bum (or arse) as well? You're a saucy one for such a innocent-looking lass. Let me wet a second finger in your cunt, then...

There... (moan) ah fuck, so tight...

Ah, your cunt is so wet, you're dripping onto my hand. Hmmm, so tasty...

I want to make your tight pussy cum in my mouth. I want to drink your girl juices.

[Improv cunnilingus to her climax. How you make her cum is up to you.]

(post her orgasm) Mmmm, you came so good for me, girl. Your pussy made so much juice… let me clean you up. I don’t want to waste a single drop of your honey. (soft licks and slurps)

(moving back up and kissing her softly) There, do you feel calmer now? Will you be able to sleep…?

Let’s rest... (deep sigh as you big-spoon her, preparing to rest.)

[BREAK]

[Deep, sleeping breathing from you. Then some faint rustlings of bedclothes, two or three times. Imagine she’s rubbing her ass into your crotch while you’re sleeping.]

(Sleepy voice) Mmmm…? Girl, you sleep fitfully. Did you have a bad dream?

No? You were twisting your body… well, your lower body. The movement woke me.

Try to sleep now.

[Rustling again]

Mmmm, you must stop, sweet girl. You are… arousing me again.

(moan) You are doing it on purpose… your naked backside is so smooth and plush.

Ah fuck... you’ve wrapped your pert cheeks around my giant’s cock. Mmmm, you feel wonderful…

(moan as she rhythmically “hot-dogs” you with her ass) Oh God, your ass cheeks are massaging my cock so good. Girl, I warned you before. I may not be able to control myself…

Ahhhh yes... there, reach down and slide my cock between your thighs. Oh fuck, your little pussy is drenched. You’re dripping onto my cock…

Mmmm, your breasts feel so good in my huge hands. What a tasty morsel you are…

Yes… keep thigh-fucking me. I want to spill my seed on your warm skin.

Oh fuck, girl, what are you doing? Keep rubbing your wet slit on my head like that, and….

Mmmm, the hot mouth of your pussy… feels… so good.

Yes… keep rubbing your snatch on my cock, your ass in my belly, ah fuck…

[Improv for a while, just rubbing your tip between her lips this way. Moans/gasps/etc.]

Ahhhh, girl, you can’t… you can’t do that. I can’t possibly fit inside you…

Mmmmm… half my cock tip is inside you. How? (deep groan) Your cunt is very greedy, little one.

[Improv slow penetration. Take a minute or more, little by little. I provide some lines below; feel free to add.]

Yes… girl… pull off a bit and…. (moan) sink back down on my cock, ahhhh, yessss…

Keep doing that… am I hurting you, lass? Mmmm, it appears not…. by the way you’re squirming on me. 

[Improv noises, rustling etc. as you’d like] Yes, yes, yes… pull off… (pause)… sink back on… (moan)… pull off… (pause)… sink back on… me (deep moan)…… (continue this as long as you’d like.)

Ahhhh, fuccckk, more than half of my cock is inside your little pussy, girl. 

There’s no more room in your tight tunnel. I can feel the mouth of your womb with my cock tip. (deep groan) 

My God, I don’t know how you can fit that much of me inside you. Is your pussy magic…?

[Improv slow copulation]

Mmmm, so wet, so tight. I can barely move at all, your pussy is so snug around my cock…

Let me reach around and rub your clit again. I want you to cum on my cock.

There… yes… fuck back onto me as I rub you. Ah fuck, your ass cheeks feel delicious writhing against me.

[Improv moans, etc}

Yes, yes, yes, I can feel you tightening up even more, if that is even possible. You are nearly there.

Come on, girl. Cum! Cum on my cock. Cum for me. Spasm on my cock. Now… now… now!

Yesssss… oh fuck, I can feel you clench around me.

Oh fuck, you’re going to make me cum, I have to pull out….  
No! I must. No, no, no, I cannot risk breeding you.

Girl, what are you doing? Let go of your giant. Let me pull out! (you’re struggling, but of course, you want to stay inside…)

[Improv Orgasm] Aghhhh, I’m cumming, oh fuck, I’m cumming, I’m unloading my seed in your fertile cunt. Oh, girl, what have you done. …

Oh fuck… it feels so very good. Never felt this good before… I can feel ropes of my cum painting your insides.

Oh, my good girl... (choked gasp, like you’re kind of sorry, but also ecstatic)

[soft moans in your afterglow] Mmmm, my cock has softened, but I’m still stuffed inside you. Does it feel good, my sweet? (kiss) 

Mmmm, my warm cum is starting to seep out of you. I may have bred you, girl.

No, you wouldn't mind?

It's true, I wasn't born this way. It's a spell. I doubt any spawn of mine would be afflicted.

You're a brave lass to risk yourself with a monster. What would your mother say? (chuckle)

You have mended the heart of this cursed creature, sweet girl.

All right, let us rest now. Is it all right that I keep my cock warm inside you?... Good, good. (kiss)

At dawn, I’ll be back to my normal shape, and we can talk more...and make more love.

[optional line:] I may have to sample that tight bum of yours, as well...

(whispers) What is your name, love?

[Sigh. Deep breaths to drift off to sleep...]

\+ + + + +

**Author's Note:**

> Freesound.org links, if you would like to use:
> 
> Footsteps on muddy path: https://freesound.org/people/Magnesus/sounds/449653/  
> Loud door knocking: https://freesound.org/people/Macif/sounds/194365/  
> Heavy wooden door closing: https://freesound.org/people/LampEight/sounds/402465/  
> Owl hoot: https://freesound.org/people/Breviceps/sounds/465697/  
> Match being lit: https://freesound.org/people/Solis2/sounds/162071/


End file.
